


Not So Deep

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich finds Sissi alone, looking different than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, zomg, the pairing that the majority of the viewers hate. References the eternal Y/U/S triangle, though nearly all U/S.

Ulrich had had it with Yumi. It seemed like the girl was playing games with him, sometimes. But no, Yumi wasn't like that. She didn't dance around things, unlike the other girl he was interested in. Well, at least was interested in him. Yumi was a straightforward, upfront person who often wished that Ulrich could be the same. But Ulrich wasn't like that. He hid his feelings on impulse. Then he reacted without thinking. It was really no wonder that Yumi got mad at him.

And still, he got angry back. His pride wouldn't allow anything else. Even when he was wrong, and knew as much. Ulrich, after throwing his phone down angrily, had gone outside to get some air, not to mention avoid nosey Odd's questions. The night cool, and lit up well with the outdoor lighting and a full moon. Looking down closer to the ground, he saw that Sissi was outside as well. She looked at back him for a moment, then looked away, back toward the moon.

Ulrich would almost think that Sissi was perhaps thinking of something deep, contemplating the mysteries of the universe or her own existence from the expression on her face. But Ulrich knew Sissi better than that. "Hi, Sissi," Ulrich greeted her nonchalantly as he sat down next to her.

"Hello, Ulrich. I guess you caught me looking less than my best," Sissi said.

Of course, Ulrich thought, that would be all that was on Sissi's mind. Not having really cared enough to notice before, Ulrich now took note of how different Sissi looked from usual. Her hair was mostly unstyled, only very naturally pulled back into a ponytail. Instead of her normal frilly outfits, she only had on a pair of sweats. And her face, for once wasn't covered in makeup. Though Sissi obviously was self-conscious about not being all spruced up, but this look somehow caught his attention more. Like she was being more honest than usual. At this time, she actually seemed, in his mind, attractive.

Ulrich shuddered. This was Sissi, still. No matter how she looked, she was still the same person under it all. Though now he really was looking at her, at least her physical appearance, underneath all the frills she usually wore to cover herself up.

"What's wrong, Ulrich?" Sissi asked, noticing Ulrich's initial shudder.

"Nothing," Ulrich replied immediately.

"I'm glad," Sissi said. "I hate seeing you upset," she said, then put her finger on his chin, forcing his gaze toward her. "I know you'd never tell me the truth in front of your friends, but since we're alone, I'll ask you now. Deep down, you like me, don't you?" she asked, again planting the suggestion in his mind.

Ulrich didn't bother to respond, he just leaned forward and kissed Sissi. Though he had told himself that it was only her surprise that had made him feel that way when they had kissed before, somehow initiating it himself made him feel just as excited as before. Even Sissi, though it wasn't the first time, seemed surprised, and blushed, speechless in that moment.

"It's not so deep," Ulrich said. Sissi grinned, taking the statement in a different way than Ulrich had intended, and hugged him.

In a perfect world, Sissi wouldn't be so perfect for him, and Yumi would be the one sitting with him in the moonlight. But in this world, Sissi was unfortunately completely accepting of his flaws, and just human enough for him to be comfortable around. Though Sissi wasn't the one he wanted to want, she was still the one who fit into everything he needed.


End file.
